


Maybe in Another Life

by loserlivingdreams (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, and it's my otp, because it works well historically, but each chapter is a different reincarnation period, but there's jeffmads too, god I hate tagging so damn much like wtf, read the first chapter for a proper summary, the only ship in every chapter is lams, try and stop me bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loserlivingdreams
Summary: Alex and John are magnets. Their attraction is so strong that they even follow each other into their past and future lives, waiting to meet each other (even if it's not entirely legal). Read on about the very moment they meet each other, and the historic (literally) moments that follow.A Reincarnation AU.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. I N T R O

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllllllo, my beauties! Just in case you aren't sure if your going crazy, yes, this book is on Wattpad, same name, same author name. Updates will most likely drop on the same day or before Wattpad, so if you're dying from anticipation it might do you good to check my Wattpad out.
> 
> Some chapters are long, some are short, some are parted, and some aren't even chapters. (Most are tho, so don't worry)
> 
> Enjoy!

For some background information:

-This is a Reincarnation AU.

-Both Alex's and John's historical and Broadway appearances will be relevant. In historical context, John Laurens had blond hair and blue eyes, and Alexander was redheaded with freckles and said to have gray/blue/violet eyes. (I haven't found any reliable sources)

-The order of the events in which they take place are NOT historically accurate. For example, one chapter may take place during the civil war, the next during the Eighties, the next during WWll, the next during The War of 1812, etc.

\- As implied, this will be a heavily historic story, and although I will be doing my research, any corrections will be gladly appreciated.

-Other characters and other ships will appear constantly throughout the story, although most likely based off some historic context. (Jeffmads for example, would be ideal due to Jefferson's and Madison's close relationship. Mullete would not be so due to the fact Lafayette and Mulligan never actually met in real life.) The more modern the story, the less historically accurate the ships.

-Each chapter will have possible trigger warnings, the historical setting of which they take place, and any possible changes I made to the setting to avoid any altercations. At the end, a link will be present for the source I used to write the chapter. (for most)

-In hindsight, this could be considered a one shot book, because you could literally read any chapter with no need for knowledge of the previous or upcoming one, although at one point, Alex and John will start to catch on that they've met each other before, and the theme will be built upon until the end.

-With all the possible research and writing, it may take a while for chapters to be published, so bare with me here. I'll release one chapters along with this intro, and attempt two chapters at each new release. I cannot promise when or how often updates will take place.

-Enjoy, and please, please, please, give me any feedback so I can make the book better for others.

BYEEEEEEE!!!

P.S- I might be going a little all out, but some readers (me included) are very particular to the facts. Anyways, you'll get a little history lesson too!

Um there's a typo in the notes but I'm too lazy to change it there- updates on wattpad before AO3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stonewall Riots-1969
> 
> TW: Some violence, Homophobic slurs, implied sexual assault and implied death. (Nothing too graphic, but use caution.)
> 
> Broadway appearances used.
> 
> (Let's pretend that the civil rights movement took place a bit earlier and that African Americans could go to gay bars without being assaulted twice as bad. Equality was better in New York for colored people at the time than in the south anyways.)

(3rd person POV)

The year was 1969, a great time to be alive. That is, if you weren't African American, a woman, queer, or basically, different.

Thus the reason Alexander Hamilton refused to leave his house. He was a Caribbean immigrant, and lived in a quaint little apartment near 16th street in New York. No family, and barely any friends to sustain him. He spent his time vigorously and violently writing about everything wrong with their modern world. The lack of rights in their world was unjust, the Vietnam War was unnecessary and very violent, and he couldn't even openly express his sexuality without being beaten to a pulp.

So he stayed inside.

"You, mon ami, are very depressing. Very depressing." Lafayette said to him during a visit to his house one day. "You rarely ever leave the house, and you have so much bags under your eyes you look like a bat."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Lafayette. I have work to do. Why did you come to visit so late?" Hamilton asked, checking his watch. 11:30 pm.

"We're going out. To...." He trailed off.

There was a silence.

"Are you going to tell me, or will you just stand there?"

"A gay bar!!!" He said excitedly.

Hamilton was less than pleased. "Um. No. You see, I don't really feel like getting arrested today, so...." He headed toward his office.

"Oh please. If there were to be a raid, Washington would be tipped off." Lafayette scoffed.

"Washington?" Alex asked.

"He owns the bar. Strangely though, he isn't gay. For a guy who works in the mafia, he's really nice."

"For some reason, that information does not comfort me." Alexander said.

"Come on, Lex. It's about time you get back out there. You might even meet a cute guy..." Laf trailed.

Alex thought about it. One night couldn't hurt him.

Right?

"Fine. But you better not dit-"

"Yes! I promise, you won't regret it. Now get dressed, you look like trash. We leave in ten."

Although he begrudgingly headed to change, something fluttered in his chest.

Something like...

Hope?

"Welcome to the Stonewall Inn, mon ami!" Lafayette said, showing off the inn as if he had his own color TV.

"Well, I'm here. Can I go home now?" Alex complained.

"Non. We aren't leaving until...two."

"Two!? But Laf, it's almost twelve!" Alex said.

"Exactly. Deux whole hours to get really gay. So.... GO!" Laf pushed him inside the bar. "Go have fun!"

"Assh-" Alex looked behind him. He was gone. "How the fuck did he disappear? He was just here!" He mumbled under his breath.

He wandered around the bar for a bit, passing by a dark skinned man with poofy hair flirting with a shorter, darker man who was smiling the biggest smile ever. More than once he contemplating leaving but then remembered Laf was his ride and he was too broke to afford a taxi. Damn you, Laf.

And he set his sights on the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He had curly hair pulled up into a ponytail, smatterings of freckles everywhere, and was drinking a shot while laughing with the guy behind the counter. He wasn't dressed effeminately, but with soft curves that complemented his eyes, something about him was definitely feminine. I'm not even sure if 'he' is the correct pronoun. Alex was drawn to him, and he slowly walked over to the bar.

"One please. Tequila."

"Pay per shot." The bartender said, holding out his hand. 

Crap. I'm still broke.

Seeing this strikingly handsome man come sit next to him and ask for a shot he couldn't afford triggered something in John's brain. "Don't worry, Washington. It's on me." He said, handing him a bill. 

Alexander visibly gulped, and let out the breathe he was holding. Washington raised his eyebrow, and looked between the two of them. And smiled the smallest of smiles. "Whatever you say, Jackie." He set two shots between the two of them. 

(How am I only at 675 words help)

John's hand lingered on his glass, while Alexander downed his.

"Hi." Jackie said, smiling.

"Oh my goodness, thank you. I forgot how broke I was, and I got really cocky and I am a dumbass, I'll pay you back I-"

John cut him off. "Have I seen you here before?" He asked, knowing fully well he hadn't.

"Ha, no actually. My friend dragged me here and left." Hamilton said awkwardly.

"Well, at least you ended up here with me." John said, downing his shot.

They were silent for a moment.

"If I'm going to stay, I might as well know you're name, hm?" Alex said, finally gathering confidence. "And pronouns."

"John. Laurens. But you can call me Jackie. And you might be the first person to ask me that." He smiled.

"What, your name? People just talk to you with out knowing your name? Seems a bit rude, doesn't it?" Hamilton said.

"No, my pronouns. Male, pronouns, by the way. I'm transgender, so my body may be a bit deceiving." He said, laughing a bit.

"Well, I thought that was common sense. It's just showing a simple level of respect," Alex said blushing. "I'm Alex, male pronouns as well."

"Well then Alex, how are you enjoying the Stonewall?" John asked him.

"It isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I did meet a really cute guy," He said, looking John in his eyes.

"Really? Who- Oh!" He exclaimed, blushing. "Well, you aren't too bad yourself, Lex."

Alex laughed and kept flirting, while John kept flirting back.

Eventually, they had gotten into this entire discussion about sexuality.

"On the scale that Alfred Kinsey created, the whole point was to rate a person based on the strength of their attraction to the opposite and same sex, right?" Alex explained.

"Yeah, I get that." John said. He was genuinely intrigued.

"On the Kinsey scale, 0 would be completely heterosexual, and 6 would be completely homosexual. But what if you fell between the scale? Say, a 3?"

"I...don't know. I mean, I would be a complete six. I can't even look below a woman's shoulder without barfing in my mouth." He joked.

"Oh, I know you're really gay, love, but I'm a 3. So I did some research, and some guy way back in 1892, created a term for it. Bisexual. It makes sense, with the prefix of 'bi'. I honestly like men, but I honestly like women too." Alex waited for the inevitable humiliation. When he tried to explain this to Laf, he chuckled and said 'Mon ami, you're either gay or straight. You're overthinking everything.'

(AN: That is not at all what I think about bisexuality, I am bisexual myself, it's just that even when bisexuality was established as official on the LGBT spectrum in 1990, people would still deny it as a real thing. It still happens even today.)

"Alex..."

"Yes?"

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard. And I know you aren't the only person who feels this way. It makes sense, really. Some people can't describe their attraction with 'gay' or 'lesbian' or 'straight'."

Alex was shocked. That was not at all what he was expecting. But his face softened and he smiled like a little kid. "John, you are the best person I've ever met, I swear on everything in me." Alex said, taking John's hand. "Seriously, you get me better than anyone I've ever talked to."

John blushed furiously at the sudden contact, but then grabbed Alex's other hand. "I feel like I've known you my entire life."

Alex was about to respond when a loud bang and a shout came from the front of the bar. "Police! We're taking the place!"

Instinctively, Alex held tighter onto John's hand and let go of his other one, while cursing under his breath.

"Hercules!" Washington whisper yelled. "You told me the tip was inaccurate!"

"Sir, the tip was at a time that the police never come by. It wasn't even for now!"

Washington muttered under his breath and went to the front of the bar. "Gentlemen, hello. As you can see, nothing's wrong, no one's dead, so you can-"

"Yeah. I'm Detective Charles Lee, and this is Deputy James Reynolds. And we're going to need everyone lined up with their identification out. Now." There was a scuffling sound and a yelp at the back of the bar at the sound of the Deputy's name. (The detective's name was actually Charles historically. Coincidence? Yeah. But a useful one.)

"This is bullcrap!" Washington said, using every ounce of self control in him to not tackle someone.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What do we do?" Alex asked, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Do what they say, and they won't do anything." Jackie said, in a way calmer state.

"This is shitty."

"Life is shitty." John took out his ID, and clutched Alex's hand. Alex followed suit.

When Detective Charles came over, he eyed their interlocked hands and snarled. "Did I say you could hold hands, fags?!"

"Did we ask your permission, ass?" Alex shot back.

Detective Charles pushed Alex away from John, causing their hands to unlatch. He then took John's ID. "This ID says you're a female. You sure don't look like one." He looked John up and down, and gave him a hungry stare, causing Alex's anger factor to increase by 3.

"Well, I'm not." John said, ignoring the detective's gaze. Suddenly, Charles wrapped his arm around his waist.

"What are you hanging around with this fag for, hun? You could get a lot more from me..." He murmured in John's ear.

"I'd rather throw myself off a cliff." He said, pushing himself away and going toward Alex, who grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. "Leave us alone, prick."

The Deputy, who up until now had been silent, hit John over the head with his baton, and was about to go for his side when Alex stopped him. "You'll hurt him over my dead body, ass."

James growled at this, but Charles stopped him before he could do anything. "We still have to finish ID check. But we are not done with you, fags. Don't leave the bar."

And with that, they turned away from them, moving down the line.

"Suckers," Alex yanked on John's arm and led him out the bar the second they turned away. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

"Lex, you were standing there the entire time. You would have seen if he hurt me anymore. But anyways, thank you. No one's done that for me before."

"You're worth it." Alex said simply.

There was a crowd congregated outside the bar, at one point witnessing their whole scuffle, but now their attention was toward the shouts coming from inside.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"What are you doing here, bitch?!"

"Get off of me, stupid!"

Out of the bar came the rest of the customers, Detective Charles holding a girl with an uncomfortable looking girl in a red dress and matching lipstick on by her waist, and Deputy Reynolds dragging a girl in a yellow dress by her hair.

They scuffled for a while, until the woman in the yellow dress said to the crowd, "Why don't you guys do something?!" At this moment, the Deputy tried to pick her up and throw her in the police station wagon, but Alex let go of John's hand, braced himself, and charged at him, causing him to drop the woman.

"Enough, Reynolds. I've already called backup." The detective said. He shoved the girl in the red dress off, as if she was coming on to him.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked the women.

"Yes, we're fine. I'm Peggy, and this is my girlfriend Maria. Her asshole husband is the deputy and tried to sexually assault her for being a 'fag'," Peggy used air quotes. "So I charged at him. And that's how it started. Will you divorce his ass now?" Peggy said to Maria.

"After he hurt you, I'm never stepping foot in his house again." Maria said, matter-of-factly. To Alex she said, "Thank you, mister..."

"Alex. And no problem. A-holes like him should go die."

Meanwhile, while Alexander was conversing with the women, police officers came to the scene. "Disperse now, or we will use force on you!"

"Like hell we will!" Some one shouted.

"You've abused us all our lives, it's time to fight back!" Another voice joined.

The man standing next to John shouted, "Gay Power!"

The man standing next to him, a shorter person, holding his hand, looked up at him in surprise. "Thomas!"

But then something happened. Chanting broke out among the crowd. "Gay Power! Gay Power! Gay Power! Gay Power!"

The police tried to push back the crowd, but soon beer bottles were being flung, policemen being tackled, and songs were being sung.

John approached the two men, almost being tackled twice. "That was really brave of you." He said to the taller man.

"What!?! I can't hear you!" He shouted. The chanting was becoming louder.

"I said, that was really brave of you!" John said, raising his voice.

"Oh! Thank you! I'm Thomas, and this is my boyfriend James!" The man yelled, introducing the man who was attached to his arm, half for fear of losing him, half in admiration.

"I'm John! This is cool isn't it!?"

"Yeah! About time we fought back!" He smiled, and began to sing 'We Shall Overcome' with the crowd, swaying along with his boyfriend.

John smiled and went to find Alex. He wanted someone to sway and tackle policemen with.

"Alex! Alex, where are you!?" A voice called out to him. It sounded like John. He tried raising his hand to show where he was, but the crowd was so rowdy, and with his below average height, there was no way John could see him.

"Alexander! There you are!" Another voice said, but it wasn't John.

"Lafayette?" Alex guessed.

"That's my name, mon ami. I've been looking for you all night!" He said, relieved.

"Well, you're the one who ditched me." Alex said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, well-" He moved to the side to avoid being trampled by a policeman and what looked like an effeminate man wrestling, with the man winning. "Well I couldn't have stayed with you all night, hmm? You'd never find a date that way."

"Alex, thank goodness I found you!" John called out. He went beside him and grabbed his hand. Alex blushed in the presence of Lafayette.

Laf raised his eyebrows suggestively, and said, "See? I told you. You found a really hot- OW!"

Alex kicked him before he could finish.

"As promised, I'd take you home at two. Are you ready to go?" Laf said, rubbing his leg.

"Actually..." He looked up at John, who was looking down at him expectantly. "This is history in the works. We should stay."

Laf's face was a mix of surprise and satisfaction. "Well, okay. Come find me when you're ready. And use protection!" He snickered, and walked back into the heaviest part of the crowd ready for a riot.

Alex and John both blushed at his last remark, but John shook it off and said, "How were those women you helped?"

"Oh! They're fine. Turns out the deputy was with the woman in red, and was not pleased to find her here. So the woman in the yellow tackled him before he could do anything to her." He replied.

"That was really kind of you, Alex. You're a good person."

"Oh, it was nothing, really."

"But it was something. You're really amazing, you know that?" And then John leaned down and kissed him.

Alex was a mixture of shock and surprise, and he pulled away.

"I am so sorry about that! I don't know what came over me, and I was acting on impulse, and-"

"Jackie!" Alex cut him off. "It's okay." And he pulled him in for another kiss.

And there they stood, kissing each other.

Unbeknownst to them, the crowd had turned their attention to John and Alex, and when they pulled away, started to cheer like there was no tomorrow. Alex was already aware of the stares, but it took John a hot second to realize what everyone was cheering at.

They had started kissing in front of 3 policemen who were backed against a police car, desperately trying to contain the crowd, which had grown exponentially bigger in the past hour.

Policemen continued to call for backup, and the crowd continued to get bigger, with some fires being set, beer bottles still being thrown, despite police officers confiscating alcohol, and a sense of unity growing among the people.

And there they stayed, Alex and John, singing right along with them.

It wasn't until about 4 am the police finally fled, along with most of the crowd, with a few staggering along Christopher Street, dazed at what had transpired.

Alex and John, scared of what would happen next, stayed there on the sidewalk, sitting down and holding hands.

"I don't want to leave you." John said.

"I know." Alex replied.

"I'm going to miss you desperately."

"I know." Alex said again.

"I think I love you, Alex." John said nervously.

"I kn- what? Pardon me?" Alex said, confused.

"I've met a bunch of trashy people in my life. And decent people too. But no one, no one like you, Alex. And I'm scared of what'll happen when we part. What if I never see you again? It's like my heart latched onto yours and it won't let go. And I've only known you for about five hours. But those five hours were better than any number of hours I've spent in my life. And if that's what love feels like, then I'm in love with you Alex."

Alex stared at him for a moment. How did he go from wanting to be antisocial the entire night in his flat to not wanting to let go of this beautiful and dazzling man? Was that what John was talking about? Did Alex love him back? 

And he remembered all that went down that night-er..morning.

"I love you too, Jackie."

Alex and John moved in with each other the following week. And from then, they were inseparable.

They participated in many more riots to come.

They even established a LGBT youth center, which went by the name of LIFE to yield away any suspecting homophobes, where they helped children, teens, and young adults come to terms with their sexuality.

On September 23rd, 1990, you could even hear the shouts of joy coming from their living room.

"It's on the spectrum! It's on the spectrum!"

"This day shall henceforth be known as our visibility day!"

The day bisexuality was established on the LGBT spectrum.

And were they way too old to be jumping around like that?

Yes. Yes they were.

And on that day, many years later, John visited two places.

The Stonewall Inn. He left flowers with the Bisexual pride colors on the window sill.

And the cemetery. Where he, a seventy-something old man, would sit beside Alex's grave and put another bouquet of flowers right beside his grave.

And there he would whisper the words to his resting place, ever so quietly.

"I think I love you, Alex.

Sources:

https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stonewall_riots

https://www.bustle.com/articles/40282-a-brief-history-of-bisexuality-from-ancient-greece-and-the-kinsey-scale-to-lindsay-lohan

NOTE: I could not find accurate information on the Kinsey scale, as some sources say that a 3 was bisexual, while some say that a 1 or a 5 was bisexual. I went with the one that made the most sense to me, but if anyone has a definite source please DM me.

WC: 3357 words(!!!)

Thank you for reading!

BYEEEEEEE!

💗💜💙💗💜💙💗💜💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back and I hate the ending so much because it's so obviously rushed, so I'll change it at one point. Soon. Probably.
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH FELLOW QUEERS! (or maybe your straight and cis thats cool too)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
